Tommy and Kimberly reunion
by savor1988
Summary: It been five years since Tommy and Kimberly see each other. Tommy move to a new town and get a new job when it happen Kimberly just move to the same town with her boyfriend. What happen when Tommy and Kimberly meet for the first time in years.
1. Chapter 1

Tommy moves to a new town and has a new job and is moving into his new apartment, unpacking his stuff when someone come in to check on him. "Is everything okay?" Tommy respond. "Just packing some of my things" He asks him. No I am find. Said Tommy. "Well let me know if you need anything" he leave as Tommy go though his things, taking out some old pictures of the gang and him. Tommy going back into his stuff and end up taking a picture of him sitting next Kimberly with him wearing a green dress shirt and her wearing dress. Boy was this a long time ago...Kimberly." Tommy looks sad and put it away.

"Let me put some this stuff over here" Tommy takes a box up in a closet and close the door. "Got lot things to unpack" said Tommy.

Kimberly is at her place that she into two weeks ago with her boyfriend. She go through things of hers. "Kimberly!" Kim boyfriend calls her. "Oh Josh" Kimberly look up at her boyfriend. "Hey I order Chinese food" Kimberly stood up. "Oh really?" Because I am Hungry." said Kimberly. We have some lo mein and some carry chick and shrimp fried rice." said Josh. "Sound good" Kimberly said. "I going to get the money" said Josh. "OK" Josh goes into the other room. Kimberly go back into her thing and end up pick a photo of Her on Tommy back and thinks of old times.

"Kimberly!" Kim turns and see Josh. "Huh" I need to know where the money is. Kimberly respond. "In the jaw in the top draw" Josh go to get the money while Kimberly state at the picture than put it away but thinks about Tommy.

A few days pass Tommy is at his new job, working doing land scaping. Ha, man is a sure hot out here. Tommy sweat in. Get used to it Oliver, you're going to be doing this is for a while I'll he'll just like the rest of us. The guy works with says to him and what she replies back. Didn't think I would end but it's just that it's hard out here! Tommy continues to mow the lawn. You just started here era a few days ago." The guy replied back to him. You'll get used to this once you get paid then you enjoy. Tommy replies. "When do we get paid?" The other guy he working when response back by saying. Until next Thursday. Tommy respond on his back to him. "You mean next week?" The guy respond. yes every two weeks we get paid either on the Thursday following. Tommy keep mowing the lawn. All right then I guess, i'll just have to wait until next week." Tommy continue to work.

Kimberly is at a beach house where she started working at two weeks ago. "Let's see is everything here" Kimberly checks at the cashier to see everything there when a customer comes in. Oh hi, are you here here to check in. The customer responds. Yeah I'm already ready. Kimberly responds back. OK well all you Gotta do is sign in. The customer signs in. "OK you have a nice day ma'am" Kimberly response back. You do too. The customer it's ready to swim with his swimming gear already and stuff is Kimberly continues to work checking in customers.

Tommy gets home after a long day of work and Falls in bed. Man feels good to relax after a long day of work!" He turn roll over on the bed. After spending two minutes laying in bed Tommy get up and look through his stuff. "Let see" Tommy once again come cross the same photo of Kimberly and him. He looks sad remember all the time they had and how it ended with that letter. Tommy put the photo away and take his shirt off, going to take shower. Tommy has a towel wrapped around his hips after taking a shower. It around seven and Tommy fix something to eat and watches a movie than go to bed around 12 am.

Two days later Tommy off today the finishing his hotdog and throw the wrapped in the trash. "Thank you" Kimberly get done talking with someone and walk away. Tommy walking with his head turn and bump into Kimberly without looking. "Oh I am sorry" said Kim. No I sorry, it my..." Once Tommy turn his head and see the one person he never thought he see again. "Kimberly!" She surprise to see Tommy right in front of her. "Tommy!"

Both Tommy and Kimberly are shock to see each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Kimberly and Tommy stare at each other for a moment not known what to say to one another until Tommy finally says something. "Kimberly, what are you doing here?" asked Tommy. "That what I was going to ask you" Kimberly respond. I just move here like a week ago." said Tommy. "So did I" said Kimberly. "It been awhile" said Kimberly. "Yeah has been" None of them know what to do. "So Tommy what you doing?" Tommy respond. "I was just walking" Kimberly replies. Oh yeah, well I just need get out and do some thinking." said Kimberly. Well I should go..." Kimberly about to leave. Hey Kim," Kimberly," She stop and turn back around as Tommy calls out to her. "Do you want to talk?" Kimberly respond. "Sure we can talk"

Tommy and Kimberly spend a whole hour catching up for old time shake as they're walking closely together and talks about old time. "So you just move here?" ask Kimberly. "Yeah like two weeks ago" said Tommy. "That just after I move here" said Kimberly. "It been a long since we talk like this" said Kimberly. I know I haven't see you since after we recuse you and Jason from Divatoxic." said Tommy. I been doing, great how about you?" Tommy respond. I been doing find." Walking with Tommy remind her of old time when they use to date and how they spend almost everyday together. You remember old the days...…..when me, you, Jason and Trini and Zack, Billy use to all hang out. Kimberly said. Yeah...I miss those days." said Tommy. I do too." Kimberly replies. Back when we were Rangers and when we all use to be together." said Kimberly. "I work up at the M.A.C" said Tommy. "You mean up at M.A.C?" asked Kimberly. "Yeah I do land scaping" said Tommy. "I work at the breach house" said Kimberly. "You mean down a cross town?" ask Tommy. "Yeah right where the breach is" said Kimberly. "I been there a few time" said Tommy. It feel strange being together again like this." said Kimberly. "Yeah been so long since we talk like this" Tommy replies.

"It bring back a lot of memories" Tommy on one hand feel awkward cause he has see Kimberly it such long time but at the same time a part of him is happy to see her again and Kimberly feel the same way. I know." said Kimberly. Tommy and Kimberly reminisce about the times they use to spend together. "Look Tommy I have to go" said Kimberly. I see you around okay." said Kimberly. "Well where can I find you?" ask Tommy. "I be around I don't live far from here" said Kimberly. "Do you live around here?" asked Kimberly. My apartment is just like few blocks down not too far from here." Tommy said. Than I should see you around." said Kimberly. I see you Tommy." said Kimberly. I see you Kimberly." said Tommy. Kimberly walks away as Tommy stand with a look on his face after seen his ex Girlfriend for the first time in years.

Few hours later Tommy is back at his apartment with his shirt off and get some water out of the refrigerator. After dunking the water he go to get something but come cross the letter Kimberly wrote years ago when he was in high school. "I hadn't see this in a long time" Tommy start to flashback to when he first read remember when he first head Kimberly said she met someone else and how his heart was broken and how much missed her. Tommy reaction out of emotion and put the letter away and try to forget about it or put it out of his mind.

Someone knock at the door and Tommy put his shirt on as he see who it is before open the door. "Mr. Jones!" said Tommy. Tommy, I came over to ask if you had a wrench!" said Mr. Jones. "I could use" Tommy respond. "Sure" Tommy go to get a wrench out of the tool box and give it to Mr. Jones. "Thank Tommy" said Mr. Jones. "It no problem" said Tommy. "Me and my wife are celebrate anniversary" said Mr. Jones. "Oh really?" Tommy asked. "We been together since high school" said Mr. Jones. "Do you have any girl Tommy?" asked Mr. Jones. No, I had someone special long time ago." said Tommy. "Well I see you around and thanks for the wrench" Mr. Jones walks away with the wrench as Tommy thinks about Kimberly wondering if he see her again.

Kimberly come home where Josh has been waiting for her. "Josh!" said Kimberly. "Where you been?" Josh yells. "I been waiting for you" said Josh. "Why?" asked Kimberly. Cause we're got to go to." said Josh. "Go where?" asked Kimberly. "To the party at my job" said Josh. Oh right, I forgot..." said Kimberly. "Well stop wasting time and put something on" Josh said. Look Josh, I don't know I really don't feel like going." said Kimberly. Look this is important for me so stop being selfish." said Josh. "This isn't about you" said Josh angry. "This about me" josh said.

Look Josh I understand this is big for you but...I don't want to go." said Kimberly. I can't believe this, you're blowing me off, you're blowing me off," Josh letting out his frustration. I am not blowing you off." said Kimberly. "Did you think about what this mean to me?" Josh complaining. "What about how I feel?" Josh let out. "Did you think about me?" "Huh?" This is important to me but yet your being selfish because you don't care what this mean to me." Josh guilt trip Kimberly into agreeing to going. Find Josh I go." Kimberly give in even though she doesn't want to go. Good, now get dress we have to be there in a hour." Josh go into the other room.

Kimberly thinks about Tommy and how nice it was to talk with him again, reminiscing about they when use to be together after see him again made old feelings come back that she had for Tommy and miss him deeply as she flashback to all the times they spend together. She didn't tell Tommy about Josh seem how is the guy same she left him for in the letter and doesn't how he would feel.

Four days press Tommy get off from work about to leave. "You leaving Tommy?" Tommy respond. "Yeah man I going to get some to eat before going home" Tommy go before say goodbye.

Tommy gets some to eat before going back to his place. "I like a bugger and some fries" Just than Kimberly walk in through the doors. "That be all" Tommy said. "Coming right up" He turn around and heartbeat once he see Kimberly. "Kimberly!" Kimberly spot Tommy right in front of her face. Tommy, I didn't suspect to you here!" Tommy stunnable a little. Oh, I...uh didn't think I would see you here too." said Tommy. "I came here to get something eat" Kimberly told him. "Well why don't we sit down talk for little bit" said Tommy and Kim agrees.

"I never knew you had a brother" Tommy and Kimberly sit down and talk. Yeah, I didn't either it was a shock to me too when I find out but I keep in touch with him from time to time." said Tommy. "So what made you stop gym nest?" ask Tommy. "I just decide to stop after awhile" said Kimberly. "But I thought that what you wanted" Tommy replies. "I did but change my mind and choice to stop doing gym nest" said Kimberly. "Things change" said Kimberly.

"So what about you?" asked Kim. "Why did you stop karate?" Tommy take a three seconds to answer. "I guess like you said things change" said Tommy. "I guess I just fell out of Karate" said Tommy. "Your food ready" Kimberly stand up to get her food she ordered. "Look Tommy I got to go" Kimberly about to leave but Tommy get and call out. Kimberly wait..." She stop as Tommy runs over to Kimberly.

Look, could I get your number so I can talk to you." She respond. "All right" Tommy doesn't have a paper or pen. Oh, uh...hey do you have a pen and some paper?" The man at counter gives Tommy a piece of paper and hands to Kimberly who write down her number. "Here" She give him her number. "Call me Tommy" Kimberly leave through as Tommy smiles, looking happy.

Someone watching through a mirror sit down in a chair. Tommy and Kimberly reunited just as planned


End file.
